Puzzle House
by heenimshii
Summary: *Revise* "It's not time yet for you to finally return here… it's not yet time…" caressing his cheek with her cold hands looking to him like she's not talking to him but his soul. "It's not yet time my love…. They don't recognize you and they can be dangerous if you walk here with no memories of everything.. Come back when you are ready…. And we will wait here.
1. Chapter 1

The banging of the wall and the shaking of the floor terrified the little boy as he run to this maze of the house. He hears screaming as if in pain and laughing of something evil behind him. Running as fast as his little feet can do, he found a door and hurriedly try opening it as the sound becoming louder and louder. As the door open he hurriedly enters and closes it.

The room is dark; he can't even see what kind of room is it. He was shock when the door starts to bang and rattle. He was so scared he has no place to hide to. He wants his mom, if he didn't leave his mother side this will never happen. Feeling defeated he just huddle in the corner and hug his knee and wish that it will be over.

Until…

"_Hush little boy, don't be scared… I'm here for you…" _the faint whisper of a lady standing in front of him Looking at the lady in front of him, he slowly relax and reach for the hand of the mysterious lady.

The boy realizes that the noise had stop and the room his in have lights now...

"_You're hand is cold" _the innocently commented at the lady who give only a sad smile.

"_Sorry"_ she apologetically said and starts to walk up back to the staircase. As they walk the little boy couldn't stop adoring at the beautiful lady helping her to be back to his mom.

Rich long mahogany hair that past to her waist, pale porcelain skin and beautiful chocolate brown eyes that look to him and smile.

He blushes and turns his eyes in the front.

"_You know… it's dangerous to get lost inside this house…for there is so much horror hides in every corner of this house" _holding his hand firmly as they reach the last step to the door.

The boy suddenly looks up and lady kneels to reach his height.

"_It's not time for you to finally return here…not yet …"_caressing his cheek with her cold hands looking to him like she's not talking to him but his soul.

_"It's not yet time my love…. They don't recognize you and they can be dangerous if you walk here with no memories of everything... Come back when you are ready…. And we will wait here._

The faint voice echo to his mind as he start to drift and turn everything to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_BEEP. BEEEP. BEEEP BEEP. BEEEP. BEEEP_

That wakes him. He still can't believe that for weeks, the same dream evade him. He thought that he will forever forget that horror that happen to him 18 years ago.

He rise and open his window to look the busy street below his apartment. For him that "nightmare" is an awakening of his beliefs on an early age. Paranormal, ghost, monsters, even the devil he all see it in that house.

He closes his eye wanting to forget everything but it hard! As if it was engrave in his brain. But there is one that he can't erase on his mind... the lady that saves him from the nightmare. he remember when he was awake in the hospital, he search for the angel that save him but the doctors said that he is the only one that was found in the porch of the house.

And that same day, he learned that he is now alone… he clenches his fist and try not to cry.

His parents are both found dead in different location of the house. It still a haze to him if how they are in that house, the only he remembers is that he's running…

Because his mom tell him to run and don't look back.

So he run as fast as his little feet can go. And the last thing he hear is the piercing cry of his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

_RING… RING…RING… RING…_

"_Masen"_ he answer

"_Well… it's nice to hear that you're still alive"_ reply by the person on the other line. _"Yeah I'm still alive Ben, so what up?" _ He sighs

_"Oh yeah, the wait is over Masen. I need you to my office this afternoon… the big boss finally read your proposal and we will have a final meeting about it"._

_"Really? __Finally" _He sighs

"_Yeah man, and of course only the Big Man wants it to happen, but still are you sure about it? Edward… I know it's important to you but when they found out that its base on your past and not fiction like you told everyone, man that can you get in a trouble" _

He knows the risk that he will be taking if this project gets an approval by his boss. But he knew that this will be his chance to return to that house.

Edward takes a deep and count one to ten

_One_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA" *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang*_

_Two_

"_shhh… don't cry Edward mommy is here"_

_Three_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA HA" *bang* *bang*_

_Four _

"_RUN EDWARD!"_

_FIVE_

"_MOMMY"!_

_SIX_

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!_

_SEVEN_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA"_

_EIGHT_

"_Ple-please… do-don't hurt my baby…."_

_NINE_

…_._

_TEN_

"_Edward you there...hello?" _the man asked_ "dude you need to focus, this is it! Don't fuck it up!" _The man hang-up and Edward drop his phone.

Ben is right, he have to focus. Looking at his window he takes a deep breath try to clear his mind

"_This is it, my first step on finding the truth and discovering the hidden secret of that house" _he smile, for a while feeling relieve he decided to start his morning by preparing his breakfast

Eating alone is a normal event for him. Living in a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment with a small living room adjoining kitchen it's a typical bachelor apartment. Only the necessary furniture's like couch, 20 inch TV his mattress bed that in his bedroom and his laptop and the one family photo he has and that it.

After his simple breakfast, he prepares his only suit and takes a bath. He tries to relax and just take a long bath. After his bath he shaves his now stubble beard.

Now that he finish all his preparation, he finally ready to face his boss and make sure that his proposal will be granted so he can start his quest to find the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Exactly 1pm when Edward arrive at the office. Parking his car on his spot he sees Ben is already waiting for him outside.

"_Masen!" _He shouts _"Thank God You're here, they are waiting in the conference room" _he continues while entering the building.

He just nod and step inside the elevator that will take them to the 10th floor. For the first time his mind is calm for he knew that after this meeting, he can start his journey for the truth. As they reach 10th floor he took a deep breath and exit from the elevator with Ben behind him.

"_Good luck man"_ Ben smile and first enter the room to announce that Edward is here.

"_Good Afternoon a gentleman, Mr. Masen is here"_ Ben announce and take his sit in the left corner of the table.

As he enter the room he see already the three head boss Aro, Caius and Marcus sitting in the far end of the table reading that he know is his project. Aro is the first to acknowledge him.

"_Edward! You're alive! And here I thought you are dead and buried in pile of papers in your house" _the man laughs. As the two people beside him just look with indifference.

"_Good afternoon Aro" _Edward nod to Aro "_Caius, Marcus" _they just nod.

He knows that he is the least favorite of Caius and Marcus. Ever since he was discover by Aro at his university when he won on a short film contest that Aro was one of the judge. He become his _protégé, _he is the one that pursued him to continue his study in making film and even give scholarship just to finish school. He treats him like his uncle when he was finishing his study to become a director.

Then when he graduated he makes him sign a contract for the rights to release his short movie and you can say that the rest is history. For him, he still can't believe that he becomes a director and for him with a mysterious past he still thanks to who is holy that he still able to survive, even though he's alone.

"_This is it"_ he thought

_Inhale…_

_Exhale…_

"_It's been a long way for me to be able to discuses my new project that I want you guys to know, as you know after our success in the last movie. I decide to do another story that im confident that it will be successful as my last project…" _


End file.
